


Background Stories

by R_L_Williams



Series: Pas De Deux (Dance of two) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_L_Williams/pseuds/R_L_Williams
Summary: song for the chapter Calypso from POTC3





	1. Torva

Born the oldest of 4 brothers; Torva, Bellum, Mejah, and Lues. The boys were forces of nature in human form and each had a proclivity for their-own particular brand of chaos. Of all his brothers Torva was closest to his brother Bellum though of all the siblings he and Bellum were the least alike. Bellum was rash, prideful, flashy, and impulsive; Whereas Torva was quiet, methodical, subtle, and patient. Despite their differences, they were nay inseparable  
Torva had had a passion and a penchant for dance ever since he was a small child. So, when he came of age to apply for a spot at the Vaganova Academy of Russian Ballet both he and his family jumped at the change to get him admitted to the worlds’ most prestigious ballet academy. He was accepted for fall registration and would spend the next 8 years of his life bound to the mercilessly aesthetic life of a Russian Ballet Student.   
The sweat, tear, and blood laden years passed quickly for the dedicated young man on his way to walking in the footsteps of Nureyev   
Torva was a force to be reckoned with off the stage but when he stepped under those lights he couldn’t be topped. Torva was always slender and unimaginably strong for his size and his gaunt face made for a haunting profile under stark stage lights. He possessed an ancient gravitas that couldn’t be replicated.   
But while Torva was Master on the stage; commanding the eye of every person in the room, in their personal lives his younger brother Bellum ruled the roost. While Torva preferred the platonic company of his friends Bellum had always been a ladies’ man and monogamy had never been his thing, but they day Bellum met Eve…Torva knew his brother had met his match. She was a soft voice beauty with brown hair and pale skin with eyes like brimstone that could have burned down all of Siberia had she wished it


	2. Bellum

Growing up around ballerinas Bellum had seen more than his fair share for beautiful women. None had ever captured him so entirely the way that Eve did. Her voice was hauntingly gentle and she seemed to float when she walked, and when she danced…she glided like an eagle on a strong gust of wind; it just looked effortless.  
It took him months to work up the courage to ask her on a date. She accepted the offer with a curling mischievous smile that lit up her brimstone eyes.   
Bellum had never had a relationship that lasted longer than 2 months. Settling down had never been his forte, but there was something about Eve that he just couldn’t get enough of. By the end of the year performance they were a couple. By the time Torva became a principle dance they were engaged.  
The wedding was held in a small church near their hometown, Belum was never keen for churches but the view was spectacular.   
five blissful chaotic spontaneous years passed before Eve gave Bellum the news that would change his life...she was pregnant...with a girl.  
in that instant Bellum saw it all, her fiery personality, her innate skill on the dance floor her mothers’ brimstone eyes. Eve wasn’t even in her second trimester but it was like Bellum could see his daughter right in front of him.  
the decided on the name Abaddon. their perfect little angel of the abyss   
…  
Ever since Eve died he has always loathed the sight of her. She was to be their perfect creation. Little fiery haired Abaddon was supposed to be the cherry on top of their fantastic chaotic life. Now she was nothing more than a reminder that his beloved wife was dead, and it was all. Her. Fault. Bellum had never been the nurturing sort; that was always Eves’ area of expertise. But now here he was. Alone with an infant who had eyes laded with brimstone just like her mother. He couldn’t do it.  
Leaving her at the orphanage was an unceremonious event. He had already bought his train ticket to St. Petersburg and was less saddened by the idea of leaving his child and more saddened by the idea that he would never see his wifes’ brimstone eyes again.


	3. Abbadon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song for the chapter Calypso from POTC3

Abaddon was too young to remember either of her parents. The only reality she knew was the detached world of the girls home she lived in. There were too many children and not enough adults to care for them all. They all received food, shelter, clothing, a bed and that was about all the adults had time for. If not for her hair she would have been just another girl in the herd  
One day a man arrived at the girls home, a gaunt man as pale as age’ed bone with hair as black as pitch he wore an expensive suit and walked with a black cane that had a silver handle in the shape of a raven s head. He was the most terrifying specter Abaddon had every laid eyes on. He claimed to be her uncle, frankly Abaddon wouldn’t know a family member if she saw one and with the amount of money he paid to the home the care takers weren’t about to ask questions. Abaddon packed her few belongings, clutching onto the only thing she truly valued; a locket with a picture of her mother, and left the girls home in a sleek white car. The haunting specter spoke with a voice like wind through a grave yard; it was calm, quite, ancient, and unsettling at a carnal level.  
Abaddon had always dreamed of being a ballerina, every little girl in Russia did. They were the movie stars of the high northern world: recipients of unparalleled wealth and fame they possessed renowned grace and power. But she never though she would ever get the chance to be part of their elite rank; to be one of those ethereal women floating on silk laden toes. Now the strange man who looked like death riding on a pale horse was telling her that she was to study at the Vaganova Academy of Russian Ballet, the best ballet school in the world. It was more unbelievable than a fairy tale.   
Abaddon stood out at the academy, she was taller than the other girls in her year, she was the only redhead, and she was the only one who dared question the all-powerful teachers. She never appeased her teaches but she was always top of the class and they could never deny it regardless of how much she challenged their authority.  
Abaddon never had perfect technique but she had in spades what most of the girls only had in teaspoons…fiery intensity. Even if her turn out wasn’t the best or she didn’t jump the highest there was a passion in her dance that made it hard to notice any minor, or even major flaw.   
She graduated at the top of her class and while her dancing was unparalleled, her teachers and her peers were glad to see her go. Abaddon was beautiful but she was beautiful in the way a forest fire was beautiful, something to be admired for a distance.


	4. Tess

She came from a poor family of trappers and she knew she was lucky to be where she was now. She had made it in to the Vaganova ballet academy by the skin of her teeth and she knew one false move could land her back at home, doomed to repeat the same life her mother had lived…cold, harsh, dull, and utterly without change.  
Her favorite teacher was a man who walked as quietly as a ghost and carried himself like he feared no one not even the devil himself. He taught level 8 technique, and he was a strict as death is final but he was also fiercely subtle and strangely kind. Tess took a quick liking to the grim character even when he was shadowed by his niece who had eyes like brimstone, Tess was always far more scared of her than she was of him.   
Tess knew from a young age that there was something anatomically different about her. Through her wanderings through the academy library she even found a name for it Scoliosis. A curvature of the spine a ballet dancer with a crooked spine…  
Tess was never top of the class nor was she the bottom, she always preferred being right in the middle, blending into her surroundings. Her S shaped spine kept her from being the best and her natural grace kept her from being the worst. She didn’t graduate with honors but she graduated none the less from a ballet academy known the world over, and now the man with hands like the reaper was offering to take her to North America. Though Tess would miss her family should would not, could not pass up a chance at dancing on stages on the other end of the world.


	5. Bobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song for the chapter Requiem from the anime Wolfs Rain

Russia wasn’t like many parts of the world were being male and donning a pair of black tights would encore the merciless mocking of all your peers; in Russia ballet was an art most, if not all aspired to and Robert was built for it. Tall, lean, and flexible with more than enough upper body strength to lift even the biggest ballerina far into the air. He possessed a level of natural grace envied by many a peer   
His 8 years at the Vaganova academy in St. Petersburg were laden with the usual body wrenching turmoil of professional ballet just like the academy years of any Russian dancer. Robert was fortunate enough to be offered a position in the Kirov ballet right after graduation.  
The Mariinsky Theater; where the Kirov Ballet calls home, was the place where most of the great classical works of ballet were premiered. Though Robert was top of his class in the academy, once he joined the Kirovs’ Corp’ De Ballet he was right back at the bottom of the pecking order and he wasn’t content to stay there any longer than he had to. He worked his way up the ranks the best way he knew how; by dancing head and shoulders above the competition. When it came to ballet anything his peers could do Robert would do better and if he couldn’t he would learn, quickly.  
Within a year Robert was the lead dancer noble for the entire Kirov ballet. Within 2 years he was receiving guest solo roles from every major ballet theater and opera house in the world. Many people called him this generations Baryshnikov.  
This quietly brilliant boy from the Russian country side was now following in the footsteps of the greatest names in ballet  
After obtaining his spot as the Kirovs lead male dancer his eye was caught by the face of one of the Kirovs principle ballerinas. A beautiful Ukrainian Girl named Karen. The two had complimentary dance styles and were often paired for romantic duets. It took less than a year for their stage romance to become a real romance. Karen was the most exquisite woman Robert had ever seen. Whenever he was with her his dancing took on a vitality and energy that no one could replicate or compete with. These two brought out the best in each other on and off the stage. They played to packed houses every time they performed together. They were married in the spring the following year after starring in a ballet at the Opera National De Paris  
It was just another day, it was just another performance. He went down deep into a Gande Plie prepping for one of his favorite leaps, as he took to the air he lifted his back foot en attitude as he often did with this scene   
As soon as his feet left the ground he knew that his balance was too far forward, that if he wasn’t carful when he landed he would fall. And fall he did, from at least 4 feet in the air, flat on his knee. There are few sensations in the world quite like shattering bone and that of your entire lifes work being ripped out from under your feet.   
He left the theater that night in the back of an ambulance  
The fall had shattered his right patella and hip socket, fractured his pelvis, and herniated the last 4 disks in his spine, utterly annihilating the nerve endings that lead down to his once in a generation legs.   
After his accidents the Doctors told him he would never be able to produce children. Karen had always dreamed of being a mother. Robert was served with divorce papers before he was even signed out of the hospital.  
He left the hospital in a wheelchair and he’s been in one ever since.  
After losing his much coveted spot as the Kirovs lead dancer he faded into alcohol sodden anonymity, changed his name, and took up a teaching job at an obscure but elite ballet academy in the United States…those that can’t do…


	6. Kevin

There was nothing Kevin took more seriously than ballet. He learned how to fluently speak 5 different languages (Chinese, English, French, Russian, and Italian, in that order) just so he could more thoroughly study ballet. Though he lived in a big city and went to a good school his family was like many families trying to support an aspiring professional dancer; poor. He knew getting a scholarship was his only shot at being able to continue his training and he had learned all he could from the best dance teachers in China. He had since turned his eyes to a well-rounded, but little known dance academy in Americas Pacific North West that taught everything from classical ballet to hip hop…not that he had much interest in anything but ballet but it boded well for the school and with his advanced placement scores how could he not get the scholarship   
The day he received his acceptance letter was bitter sweet. It was an indescribably joyous moment because it meant he actually had a chance at making a career out of dance it also meant he would have to say good bye to the devoted mother who had spent years working 3 jobs just to put him through dance lessons.   
He tried his hardest not to cry as he and his mother said their final goodbyes at the airport terminal. It would be years before they would see each other again. Maybe skype would help.


	7. Cassie

Cassie became aware of her skin color the night she went to visit her father in the hospital. Cassie was 8, she was drawing, mom was cooking, dad was on his way home from work it was a normal night. Then mom received a phone call, she started sobbing before the phone call was over and pulled Cassie into the car without turning off the stove or explaining anything. Walking into that room was worse than being in a horror movie. There he lay; tubes going in his veins, up his nose, and down his throat. When Cassie asked what happened mom explained that daddy was beaten by a man who hated daddy for the color of his skin. That was the moment Cassies childhood ended. This limitless magical world that she had once lived in was now defined and imprisoned by the milligrams of melanin in her skin; the worlds was no longer a safe place for a little girl with curly hair and flesh the same color as her dying father. That night brought a whole new meaning to the turn of phrase “pull the plug”. Cassie fell asleep that night in the fetal position, tears falling like sorrow laden rain drops on her fathers’ much loved ballet slippers. It didn’t matter if the salt in her tears corroded the leather, he would never use them again.  
There were no ballet schools in her neighborhood. She had to take 3 modes of public transport one way just to get to the nearest school. She never told her friends what she spent her evenings doing and she only told her mother after she found a pair of pink tights drying in the bathroom. “Ballet is an elitist money wasting past time for prissy, entitled, rich, white girls” her mother had said “but since you already paid for the class might as well finish out the season.” Her mother drover her to her next lesson, and every lesson the following year  
Though her mother never understood why Cassie loved ballet, love it she did. She loved the tights and leo; she loved spending half an hour getting her long, thick, curly, hair into a skin tight bun. She loved the ache after a good practice, she loved that it allowed her to feel beautiful, and that wasn’t something many girls with her pigment were used to. Her mother had tried to convince her to take some of the hip hop and modern dance classes’ closer to home “wouldn’t you be more comfortable in a more modern dance studio? You go to school with the other dancers, your already listen to a lot of the music and you get to wear more comfortable clothes, and you don’t have to bind up that beautiful hair of yours.” Her mom had tried for 4 solid months to convince her to change dance studios. Cassie never even considered the idea.   
She always stood out in class; being the only girl with DNA from the southern hemisphere, but she didn’t care. She stood out even more at auditions, but for a lower income family from Detroit a scholarship was the only way on Gods’ green earth that she would ever have the ability to pay for the cost of even a cheap ballet academy.  
Cassie had hoped for a chance to study at a ballet academy in New York but she was the recipient of a full scholarship to a little known but none the less, prestigious school in a state on the other side of the country; Oregon, the often forgotten state above California was to be her new home.


End file.
